<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>下海的女儿 by Maid_of_The_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632715">下海的女儿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist'>Maid_of_The_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*多种族女性mob/男赤魔mob x 公式光<br/>*GB和BL双打<br/>*内容绝对大开眼界，为了保证新鲜感所以不剧透了，心理承受力不够的请绕行<br/>*感谢葵花大大的委托</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>下海的女儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寄春阁坐落于乐座街西南角一处能看得见海港的高楼之上。对外宣称是怀石温泉旅店，实际是风月消遣场所。男人但凡进入此阁，各个都作鸟兽散，放飞自我，在狭小的春厢间散尽千金。渡夜费是天文数字，但也有其道理。不说花魁和大夫，就连在门口婀娜揽客的色子新造都顾盼生姿。<br/>光之战士从不造访此处场所，一是跑腿多年囊中羞涩，二是口舌笨拙不善与女子对话。今天有出手阔绰的队友将楼上春厢包下，又给妈妈桑暗度许多水城挖来的新年礼，光之战士这才略去了一会面、二会面、假成亲的繁缛步骤，直接被塞进有三个姑娘在等待的狭小和室之中。他暗自揩汗，只觉得在冬季和服之下再穿一件保暖衣实属多余。<br/>那三个姑娘穿着统一制浴衣和服，这都是隆冬时节了，下摆侃侃能保住肉臀。三人打扮特异时髦，头发染得姹紫嫣红，有一种超现实主意元素。光之战士表面故作冷面镇定，内心实际紧张无比。他原本以为，现在青楼中的游女还在玩弄着早些年流行的纯情娇羞情趣，没想到一个个如今都如此生猛。这三个女人，听说是与那位知名的夜露师出同门。<br/>“光哥哥怎么才来呀，是不是上楼的时候看中别的楼的贱女了？”<br/>一个说。<br/>“就在阁上远远望见过您在街上几次，最近是都在哪里发财？”<br/>另一个说，话语有种多玛口音。<br/>“我……”光有些语塞，摞着头发诚实道：“第一次来这种地方。呵呵，你们可都够热情。”<br/>她们嬉笑起来。<br/>“您的小癖好，您朋友早就跟我们透露过啦。”那姑娘像是在卖娇一般朝光之战士的肩膀轻锤一记，“恶劣又下流的男人四处可见，像您这样害羞拘谨的还真稀有。怪可爱的。”<br/>姑娘们一个个健康丰满，已经并非那种饱受压迫被迫卖身的女性了，其中难免有不敢沦落至此的个体，但对于和人做爱享受欢愉这事儿已经十分坦诚自信。一个金属绿色头发的龙女，刚从家乡听说英雄解放多玛的英勇事迹，此刻心怀感激爱慕的心情，大方豪放地拉开衣领，饱满的雪白乳房充满弹性地跳了出来。她拾起光之战士的手，不由分说地压在自己胸上，光之战士只觉得自己触碰到温热的软物，尤其有一点肉粒又娇又嫩，是敏感美妙的乳头。<br/>既然都被如此招待了，他也毫不客气地抓上去揉弄。另两位看他放松开来，便也解开衣带让年轻男人品尝美乳。光之战士长得很俊，五官眼眉有西方人的深邃，又不乏东方阴柔沉稳的神韵。那修长又不乏力量的身躯，是所有思春期少女都会渴慕的。他颇为潇洒地入乡随俗，身披一件红黑相间的男士和服，今日是跨年夜，又添上一条喜庆的红色围巾。<br/>走在一行冒险者中，唯独他卓尔不凡，有一种难以言喻的超脱气质。却又能轻易地融于人群之中，挤挤挨挨的花街上，如果你因在买花彩时恰巧撞到他身上，对上那双温情的蓝眼睛，定会爱上他的。<br/>此刻光之战士也流露出身为男性好色下流的一面，将脸埋在女人的乳沟之中吮吸不已，又一手玩弄着另一个人的水穴。姑娘们摸他健美的腹肌，细长的双腿，发出过瘾的窃笑。那做着夸张花甲的手指，已经伸到兜裆布里去，揉弄那团欲根。她们争先恐后地想看看这闻名遐迩的英雄胯下究竟是哪班光景，一层层布带拆开，一根粗长的深色肉棒弹跳出来。<br/>英雄很久没自渎了，阴囊沉甸甸的，臀缝中的后穴一张一合，一便知对男色也曾有涉猎。<br/>这几个姑娘虽然收了小银子，但较光之战士，不像是用来泄欲的肉器，反倒像嫖客。她们贪婪地摆弄他的鸡巴，甚至将手伸进臀缝里，想要玩玩后孔。光之战士本就不会嫖娼，这下被猥亵地慌乱起来，刚想挣扎，一个猫女的肥乳空降下来，将他闷得险些晕倒。<br/>“等等……你们干什么！？”<br/>一个肥硕的乳头塞进他嘴里，不许他多嘴。<br/>“小黄莺。”一个对另一个说：“你看看这小洞，竟然比女人的还要水润。”<br/>猫女扔用两乳在他脸上揉搓着，像母亲哄小乖乖一样安慰：“小哥你可别怕，会让你舒服的。这可要比和女人交配还要爽利。”光之战士从这肉团的缝隙中朝外看去，只见人女从小箱里掏出一根形状奇特的假阳具，探出香舌，在筋肉嶙峋的柱部舔弄着。<br/>这哪是美女在表演口活，这简直是勇士在猎物前卖弄自己的利刃。<br/>“唔——！”<br/>“诶呀，你别动！弄痛我了！”女人正抱怨着，在他肉棒上没轻没重地揉了一把，这让光之战士顿时老实地不敢反抗：“你也被男人上过罢！那我们算是姐妹，又不能把你拆开卖了，扭捏什么！”<br/>美女直起身子，不再用两乳让他窒息。他见两人埋在他身下，一阵酥麻湿凉的触感袭来。龙女伺候他的孽根，人女为他舔松后口。那根圣物一般的假阳具被供在手中，已经被舔得油光水滑。猫女让他枕在自己胸上观赏，还贴心地解说到：“这是以俾斯麦的阳具为原型仿造的，姐妹几个还没用过，先让哥哥给开开光。”<br/>“开光，怎么开光！？”<br/>那假阳具约二十公分，形状像一簇凝固的火苗，如果不是出现在这种场所，放在飞燕少主的书房里恐怕都能被人当成艺术。两头细中间粗，蓝紫色的住身上布满血管似的突起。插入容易，抽出时能造成很大阻力，让被操的欲仙欲死。<br/>猫女油亮的大腿绞紧光之战士的脖颈，让他动弹不得，与此同时人女将假阳具缓慢推入那柔软小洞。<br/>“啊……啊——”<br/>光之战士忍不住难耐地淫叫，鸡巴都被操得软了去。正难受的时候，猫女将酒液以吻慢慢渡入他口中。光之战士把这通淫乱权当成放松的按摩，放松肉臀主动迎合兽根的插入，慢慢吃到了底，开始抽出时媚肉被拉扯大快感让他呼叫连天。<br/>“哈……太粗了，这我不行！”<br/>“嘿嘿，没想到光大人在床上竟然有这般媚态呀。”<br/>“慢些，慢些！有什么东西流出来了！”<br/>“我看看，是你的淫水而已。把褥子都弄湿了。”女人舔咬着光之战士硬立的乳头，下面也跟着配合，一口气操了回去：“哥哥别走了嘛，留下来当游女，我们都把花魁的位子让给你。”<br/>“嘶……”有力的腰肢上下弹动着，可惜躲到哪里，女人的玉臂便送到哪里，那根形状怪异的鸡巴，在男穴殷勤的排挤吮吸之下，滑腻地进进出出。<br/>“好妹妹，饶命！”<br/>“噫——这根脏东西也一股股喷浆呢。小云雀，再快一些。”<br/>“知道了，一下下都顶在阳心上。他撑不了多久，看这副狼狈样。哈哈，以后在别的恩客身边，可能好好吹嘘一番了。”<br/>女人们不仅操他，还揪他的阴毛，夹进红布里当做纪念。光之战士颜面尽失，无法自抑地放声浪叫着，被操射出来。那假阳具“啵”地一声被春水冲出后孔，女人们用其在他脸上、乳上羞辱鞭打着。<br/>光之战士心想今夜要被这几个女人玩死，不幸中的万幸，此时廊外有礼花响了。几个姑娘瞬间仿佛找到了新玩具的顽童，将光之战士扔在一边，整理好衣衫，都到二楼露台上欣赏海港上的烟火。<br/>光之战士一声声礼炮飞天的呼啸中，狼狈出逃，二齿木屐踩得歪歪斜斜，来到街上，回头看那三姐妹在花街二楼笑得好灿烂。仿佛她们从事的这行当，没有丝毫沾染她天真与童心。光之战士在人群中扫视，看见一个身穿红色西洋礼服的年轻男子正陪在花魁身边欣赏花火。<br/>这人就是他的队长，人年轻多金，雪白的羽毛插在红色礼帽上好不威武。两人眼神相遇，光立马将目光挑开了。那人慷慨地为花魁送上整袋金币，让她去街上挑一根中意的金钗，自己朝光之战士走来。光不知这个赤魔法师刚才找女人快活没有，看他这整洁精神的上去不像。<br/>“小黄莺，小云雀，小鹦鹉三位照顾你还算周到吧？”<br/>“哼哼，不错。”<br/>“不愧是光之战士，同一时间对付三只猛禽都不在话下。”<br/>赤魔法师故意调侃他。两人身边就是一条暗巷，一来二去地斗嘴，神不知鬼不觉地厮斗进暗处。光一手将那威武的羽毛帽打落，赤魔法师更是强势，仗着身材优势，将光之战士两腿用膝盖顶开，直接用臂弯捞起。<br/>他向下一抹，光之战士竟然是裸的。原来是刚才逃跑得太过狼狈，兜裆布还落在春厢中。阴茎没有被玩弄过的痕迹，后穴却异常湿热。赤魔法师明白过来，草草解下裤腰，提起便操。插入光之战士紧致湿润的小穴当中，爽得直叹气。光之战士被几个女人玩得虽然得趣，却没有被男人占有操干来得满足。他将腿缠在队长身上，耸动屁股迎合抽插，咬住那纤尘不染的白手套，慢慢抽落。裸露出的手指揉弄他的脸颊与嘴唇，插入口腔中抠挖着黏膜。赤魔法师还觉得不够深入，将光之战士按在墙上大力操干。淫水四溅，射在布满青苔的肮脏墙面上。<br/>烟花的火光将街道分成阴阳两界，光之战士在阴暗中挨操，不远处就是熙熙攘攘的人群。有的是来凑热闹的情侣，有些单身者也花钱买了牛郎、游女作陪。被干得神智不清、涕泗横流之间，光之战士恍惚听到有女人极为不屑地嘲讽声。<br/>她身边的恩客朝光之战士指去：“你看，这里有一对狗男女在野合。”<br/>“诶呀，你不要看啦，那有什么好看的！”<br/>光之战士把脸别过，表面羞怯地要死，内心却因自己这副淫相没陌生人瞧见爽的要死。他在被男人奸着，又同时奸着别人的眼球。这世上此刻没几个人，能像他一样被操得如此过瘾，如此销魂。他将赤魔法师灵活的手按在自己的胸肌上，让自己像女人一样被亵玩奶子。他鸡巴尺寸粗大，此刻却派不上一点用场，如同只具备美观功能的万物似的，硬邦邦地在腿间晃悠，抽打在稚嫩敏感的大腿内侧，和睾丸一起淫荡地急速乱晃，鞭打着他的原罪，惩罚他对男人性器的渴望。<br/>光之战士被操得腿弯发软，衣服半颓，美背之上爬满汗水。赤魔法师掰过他的脸，两人扮演情人，黏腻地舌吻。彼此的口水都当作仙路琼浆饮作去。如果光之战士真成了卖身的妓女，将初夜拍卖、舔丑陋恩客的骚臭性器都不是是最折辱尊严的事。最为可耻的，便是为一个雨露情人掏出真心，甚至在以后无数恩客身下被迫承欢，忍受脏棍在肉壶内进出的恶心触感，都要反复回味怀念那个男人。赤魔法师可并非让他魂牵梦萦的那个男人，只不过两人名照不宣地玩味着这样的情趣，内心都感觉极爽。<br/>“那个妓女好壮，怎么回事。这花街上怎么还有这么丑的女人！”那两人看得并不真切，错把光之战士当作女人，评头论足起来：“那男的看起来倒是挺俊的，看上去也很有钱。怎么染上这种癖好，专插丑女。”<br/>赤魔法师伏在光之战士耳边，故意强调：“听见没，说你浪呢。”<br/>“别臊我了……都叫你免费操了……”<br/>“把腿分开点，让他们看清楚你那驴屌有多硬。这两人恐怕要吓得几天无法行事了……”<br/>“不、不行！那也太恶劣了……”<br/>一男一女看着廉妓被操得唯唯诺诺，半垫着脚套着屁股里粗大的鸡巴，竟然也有点被点燃了。女人害怕男人被这妓女勾引去，连忙恶声恶气地道：<br/>“嗨呀，这种女人都没有游廓愿意收留，只能在街上接些野客，在小街或便所里就叫人给用了。挣那几个散碎银子，还不够找个浴场冲洗身上臭精。被这种俊男人操，她说不定还要倒贴钱。”<br/>光之战士听得直发臊，阴茎却在兴奋地滴水，小穴不断吮吸索要男人的鸡巴。他感觉那处都要被磨得起火了，被耻毛扎得又痛又痒，直求赤魔法师继续用鸡巴奸他。他可比那些妓女还生性骀荡，什么“好哥哥来干我”、“鸡巴好烫好大”都说得出口。平日里他叫勇善战无限风光，谁能想象夜里能如此下贱孟浪。胸口也被搓得滚烫红肿，两颗乳头倒不大，乳昏却肥大红肿，一看就是欲壑难填的骚货。<br/>“诶呀，你别看了，看我好不好？”<br/>那男人看得眼都直了，和光之战士的蓝色眼睛想碰，似乎被电了一下，木木地被女人拉走。<br/>赤魔法师已到了临界点，狠狠干得了他两下，让光之战士干性高潮，一阵阵地抽搐淫叫，自己也射满肉穴。阴茎抽搐，在美臀上将精水蹭干净，收回裤里。赤魔法师仍旧礼服笔挺，方寸不乱。<br/>身为队长，赤魔法师还算体贴，用围巾替光之战士擦去周身汗液，只可惜那小洞被操得狠了，一时之间竟然无法合拢，两腿之间淋满白精。<br/>“我回旅馆洗洗……”<br/>“你洗什么，接下来还要一起庆祝，酒席都订好了。”赤魔法师拍光之战士屁股，让他撅好，取出那个蓝紫色的假鸡巴，说：“她们说这根你可很喜欢，没玩几下就去了。”<br/>“你……”光之战士恍悟，羞愤难当：“原来是你暗算我！”<br/>“瞎说什么呢，这玩具可贵了，我只舍得给你用。”<br/>说着浅浅插了两下，一口气塞了进去。这形状正好适合做肛塞，将精水全部堵了回去。光之战士以一种异常挺拔的身姿站立着，腰部稍有松解，假阴茎就会操他的骚点。至于腿间那些精水，丝毫不浪费。赤魔法师都让他就着自己的手舔了。<br/>礼花演出早已结束，街上沸沸扬扬，两人一前一后离开暗巷。美艳的花魁已调好了一支价值不菲的金钗，兴冲冲地朝赤魔法师奔来。光之战士想，女人不论身处何种权势斗争、身处何等高位，在购物时总会原形毕露的。他放眼这喧哗的街上，有痴情游女，有多情醉汉，有无情刺客。人人都以假意换真心，又将真心错读成假意肆意糟蹋。好荒诞，好奇妙。他收紧臀部，将假阴茎含住。<br/>赤魔法师的手原本挽在光之战士腰上，这时不着痕迹地松开，迎接花魁去了。<br/>“你看看，漂亮吗？”<br/>“漂亮，尤其配你。”<br/>“呵呵，就你嘴甜会说。”<br/>男人压了压精致礼帽，雪白的渡渡鸟羽毛颤抖着，朝光之战士沉默致意。迎接新年的人潮涌动着，仿佛在街道中蠢蠢前进的洪水，随即将这身穿红衣的两人冲散了。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>